chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxxor
: Heal 10 Energy to target Creature. | flavor= "No Overworlder has ever seen Maxxor's face in battle because he is always in the front line, leading the charge!" | gender = Male | hair = Black & White | eyes = ? | loyalty = * OverWorld * Tom Majors | enemy = * UnderWorld * Chaor * M'arrillian | height = 9'4 | weight = 322 | home = Kiru City | location = Castle Pillar | battlegear = Ring of Na'rin Skeletal Steed | first = Welcome to Chaotic (Part One) | portrayed = Sean Schemmel }} '''Maxxor' is an OverWorld Creature, and the Tribe's current leader. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now Or Never!, the leader of the OverWorld was named Madcap, whom Maxxor was most likely based off. Vlar was Maxxor's ancestor. Maxxor is one of the toughest, bravest, and wisest creatures of the OverWorld, making him fit for his title of leader. Maxxor specializes in Earth and Fire type attacks, which he uses to defend his home: Kiru City. On top of his already impressive skill set, Maxxor is also a great Muge, making him a powerful ally in combat. Maxxor was originally known as MadCap in the Chaotic: Now or Never series. Maxxor's greatest enemy is Chaor. The leader of the UnderWorld. Background Information While still in his youth, Maxxor, alongside Arias and Raznus, were caught outside of Kiru City when a Creature named Quisk trapped the city in a Mugical dome. When Maxxor's attempts to solve the situation with brute force failed, Raznus' more diplomatic approach helped to reason with Quisk, earning Maxxor's respect. Many years later, after having inherited the position of leader of the OverWorld from his father, Maxxor encountered MajorTom and KidChaor as they sought out their friend ReggieOne, who was captured by the Mipedians while trying to retrieve the second half of a map to the Cothica for the OverWorld. Maxxor and Frafdo then joined the humans in a rescue attempt, but the Mipedians had anticipated this and cast Mugic to disarm the OverWorlders, allowing Prince Mudeenu to capture them. All seemed lost, but as Maxxor's concern for MajorTom and KidChaor grew, he relinquished his half of the map to the Cothica to Prince Mudeenu. Fortunately, Dractyl, ChaotiKween, and PeytonicMaster arrive to disperse the Mipedians, with Maxxor then using Fortissimo on Dractyl so he could carry them all to safety before the Mipedian army could attack. Once safe, Maxxor destroyed his half of the map to the Cothica, not wanting to risk Mudeenu getting his hands on it. Soon after, Maxxor is led into a trap by Lord Van Bloot, who casts the Decomposition Mugic, which begins sapping Maxxor's courage into a Colstone. As a result, Maxxor and Intress go into hiding within Gloomuck Swamp while they search for record regarding Decomposition. At this time, MajorTom and KidChaor discover Maxxor's hideout and arrive to get a scan of him, and while they are led away by Intress, Maxxor discovers the information he sought and makes for the Labyrinth of Linsic alone, not wanting to endanger her life with the task ahead. With help from MajorTom, Najarin, and Intress, Maxxor's Colstone is returned to him, and his Disciplines are restored. At this time, Chaor, who had also been seeking to Colstone, battles Maxxor, and the two appear to be evenly matched, that is until Chaor threatens MajorTom, forcing Maxxor to rescue his friend, while his archenemy escapes. As part of a prophecy foretold by Najarin, Maxxor would take part in a battle at the Eye of the Maelstrom, in which Maxxor, Frafdo, Intress, Tangath Toborn, Gespeden, and Rellim would ally with the Mipedians against the Chaor, Takinom, Rothar, Zaur, Stelgar, and Spyder and Danians in pursuit of a Cothica artifact, though both sides would be mislead by a mysterious unknown figure. Eventually, Maxxor is made aware of a group of Chaotic Players stealing charges from Bodal's Arsenal to destroy OverWorld Locations, complying with a plan the CodeMasters of Chaotic set in place in which MajorTom would pretend to cheat in order to get kicked out of Chaotic and take up work under Bodal, knowing that the culprits would have to return in order to gather more charges. When Maxxor finds MajorTom stealing charges for these Chaotic players, he's furious, but relents to allow his friend to do what he needs in order to bring the criminals to justice. When word reaches Maxxor about Queen Illexia wanting to form an alliance between the OverWorlders and the Danians, Maxxor is skeptic at best but allows Raznus to deliver Illexia's message. Unsurprisingly, a Danian attempts to assassinate and Infect Maxxor shortly thereafter, but the leader of the OverWorld is quick to react and manages to chase the Danian out of Kiru City. Just as he is about to destroy the Danian however, MajorTom arrives to reveal that the Danian is none other than Raznus, having been Infected by the Danians himself. Late one night, Intress brings word that Chaor and a squadron of UnderWorlders are attacking Kiru City. In wake of the development of the Telebracers, Maxxor is not fooled by their attempts at distraction and rushes to confront Chaor and Narfall at Bodal's Arsenal. Armed with the Sword of Sha'harr, Narfall proves to be a daunting opponent, managing to preoccupy Maxxor while Chaor stole the Telebracers. Though Maxxor was eventually able to defeat Narfall, he retreats back to the Dread Tread alongside Dindyon and Swassa. Chaor teleports there himself and the UnderWorlders leave Kiru City, with Maxxor preparing to have their Dread Tread destroyed with the cannons meant to defend the city from incoming attacks. Just then, Ultadur speeds past to join his fellow UnderWorlders, pursued by Gespeden, forcing Maxxor to call off the strike in order to spare his OverWorld companion, ultimately resulting in Chaor's escape. After the UnderWorlders had discovered a Creature called Phelphor frozen within Ice Pillar, who revealed himself to belong to a forgotten Tribe called the M'arrillians - Phelphor revealed his true colours and attempted to brainwash Chaor into opening the Doors of the Deepmines. When this failed, he instead forced Chaor's guards to attack their leader, then looking into Chaor's mind for information on how to unlock the Doors of the Deepmines, prior to escaping. With this in mind, MajorTom ports to Kiru City to warn Maxxor of the danger, however the Doors of the Deepmines would be unlocked and the M'arrillians freed regardless. As Erak'tabb and Rath'tab had stormed the Riverlands and made it a foothold for M'arrillian forces, Maxxor eventually got word of the damage done to the OverWorld Location and decided to investigate the matter personally. When Maxxor's Wing-Fin arrived in the airspace above the Riverlands, Maxxor saw that the M'arrillians had dammed up much of the rivers and poisoned the waters which flowed there with help from the Riverlands' brainwashed residents. Almost immediately, Maxxor was attacked by Erak'tabb and Rath'tab, leading them on a chase through the air and underwater, where the Wing-Fin was ultimately destroyed, forcing Maxxor to resurface on jet ski-like BattleGear. The M'arrillians, ever relentless, refused to give up their pursuit however, forcing Maxxor over a nearby waterfall. Once Maxxor had managed to escape, he used the underground tunnels in the area to venture back toward Kiru City, arriving to find Raznus attempting to Infect Intress. After saving Intress, Maxxor hears from Raznus that the Danians, who were presently attempting to take control of Bodal's Arsenal in order to conquer Kiru City under Odu-Bathax's leadership, had simply been sent on a mission to seek a new home for the Danians after Neth'uar had poisoned the Danian water supply in the Mount Pillar Reservoir. Understanding this after having seen the state of the Riverlands, Maxxor sends Raznus and the Danians back to Mount Pillar with a message for Illexia, allying the two Tribes against the M'arrillians as a common enemy. Eventually, the Mipedians ally themselves with the OverWorlders and Danians as well, followed thereafter by small groups of UnderWorlders who fled UnderWorld City during Lord Van Bloot's ascent. With Kiru City now acting as the Tribal Alliance's base of operations, Phelphor and his army of Kha'rall fighters close in on the city. While brigades are sent to aid in areas of crisis across Perim, Maxxor helps to lead council at the OverWorld Library, where he asks Rhaden to speak about what he'd come to learn from the tunnels within Kirvak Mound, which lead to various possible futures. Rhaden reveals that the M'arrillians intend on flooding Perim through the melting of Glacier Plains, leading to the Tribal Alliance's discovery of the M'arrillian Melting Camp and Heat Cannon. While Tangath Toborn's brigade is sent to destroy the M'arrillian Heat Cannon, Tartarek leads the council in discussing a plan to kidnap the M'arrillian leader, Aa'une the Oligarch. Tartarek provides maps of the City of M'arr, marking where Aa'une is said to be located with information provided by his spies, and when the time comes for a volunteer to step forward to enact this plan, Maxxor does so himself, receiving a briefing from Tartarek. As both Najarin and Maxxor had suspected, Tartarek had been brainwashed by the M'arrillians and was working to thrust Maxxor into a trap. Thus, Maxxor leaves to seek the Xerium Armor, while Iparu takes his place among the council, being provided Telebracers to infiltrate the City of M'arr. Maxxor then makes for Lake Blakeer, where Chaor and Iparu had already arrived with Aa'une, who had entered his Avatar form as a result. While Aa'une thrust Iparu into Lake Blakeer's negatively charged metallic waters, Maxxor had arrived in time to intervene with Chaor, explaining his plan to Aa'une as Iparu resurfaced, having shapeshifted into a Creature immune to the effects of Lake Blakeer. Aa'une then unveils his true power, taking on his final form to destroy Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu. Much to Aa'une's surprise however, Iparu shapeshifts into a copy of Aa'une's final form, and the two battle one another. In a last ditch effort, Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu force Aa'une beneath the waters of Lake Blakeer with a positive attack to neutralize the lake's effects, turning it into solid metal and eliminating the M'arrillian leader. Maxxor then attends the Perithon in celebration of the Tribal Alliance, eagerly awaiting the victor at UnderWorld Colosseum. However, when the OverWorlders begin breaking the rules, Maxxor is quick to turn a blind eye, encouraging the other Tribes to meddle within the race when it reached their own Tribe's territory. This leads Sobtjek - having thought that Yterio was the one within his Komogo rather than KidChaor and PeytonicMaster - to use Mugic to switch them with Chargola and Dardemus, who had been in first place. This triggers arguments over whether or not human racers counted, as well as the meddling done during the race, ultimately resulting in the disbandment of the Tribal Alliance. When OverWorlders appear to raid Mipedim Oasis and steal BattleGear, the Mipedians target and capture Maxxor in retaliation, unaware that Sobtjek, Ario, Owayki, and Malvadine had appeared to similarly raid Bodal's Arsenal to steal BattleGear. In reality, Lord Van Bloot had stolen a piece of BattleGear from the OverWorlders capable of generating full body copies of Creatures, called Shadow Warriors, and had pitted the Tribes against one another in hopes of conquering all of Perim. Soon, MajorTom and Frafdo arrive and free Maxxor, and while MajorTom explains that his Super Scanner can lock in on the Mugic Fragments needed to dispel the BattleGear, Maxxor refuses to allow his friend to endanger himself. After investigating further, Maxxor discovers that Lord Van Bloot is in fact the Shadow Master, and makes his way into UnderWorld territory to confront his nemesis at Gothos Tower, fighting his way through any Shadow Warriors that stand in his way. MajorTom, with help from his friends, manages to catch up to Maxxor, engaging Van Bloot's Shadow Warriors with the projections generated from the Super Scanner. Sadly, Lord Van Bloot manages to destroy the Super Scanner, but MajorTom then provides Maxxor with the completed Mugic, which dispels Shadow Warriors. Defeated, Lord Van Bloot flees, allowing Maxxor to free Chaor, who had been captured in attempting to confront Lord Van Bloot himself. Thanks to information translated from the Cothica Tablet found within the City of Kehn-Sep, Kaizeph is discovered by the four High Muges and restored to its former glory. Maxxor and the OverWorlders begin exploring The Garden, making claim on the Water quadrant of Kaizeph - with Maxxor unlocking the Wave Gate leading toward the center of the city. The M'arrillians however also attempt to stake a claim on the Water quadrant, with the likes of Mock'adyn, Fal'makin, Ihun'kalin, Nis'dabba, Tir'baleen, Dror'niq, Son'las, and Phelphor attempting an invasion and meeting Maxxor's rath. A Creature hailing from the Spiritlands named Vitog, ventures to Perim without a Talazar, allowing him to destroy much of the OverWorld without repercussions, as he remains intangible. For this, Maxxor recruits Heptadd, who also originates from the Spiritlands, though the two of them are unable to affect Vitog, who demands to fight Tangath Toborn despite their best efforts. Heptadd explains that, as he and Tangath Toborn were Spiritlanders, they had Talazars which allowed them to exist in tangible form, and since Tangath Toborn was trapped within a frozen wave ever since he'd sacrificed himself during the M'arrillian Invasion, they had no choice but to destroy his Talazar, the Sword of Khy'at. Although Maxxor refuses to do so, he is forced to change his mind after witnessing the destruction of Dalgad's village by Vitog's hand. As per Intress' orders, Rhaden brings the Sword of Khy'at to Maxxor, who reluctantly destroys it, thus freeing Tangath Toborn in his Spirit form. Maxxor helplessly stands by while Vitog and Tangath Toborn do battle in the Runic Grove, which ultimately results in Tangath's victory as he communicates with the first tree to absorb Vitog into itself. Afterwards, Maxxor is able to say goodbye to his old friend, as Tangath had to return to the Spiritlands without his Talazar. As a final sendoff to Tangath Toborn, Maxxor dedicates a memorial to him using the fragments of the Sword of Khy'at in Glacier Plains, attended by members of each of the Tribes. Personality and Behavior When Tom Majors first encountered his hero in person, Maxxor was a lot more ruthless than Tom had expected. This perspective was altered when he later allowed himself to be captured in order to save Tom and Kaz Kalinkas from Prince Mudeenu's wrath. He is considered a model leader being wise, powerful, and just. Appearance Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplained white highlights and wears red sort of tabard/tunic, secured by a gem affixed belt. In OverWorld lore, it is said that his face has never been seen in battle by any other OverWorlder as he's always leading the charge. During the M'arrillian invasion, Maxxor dons the Xerium Armor and trains rigorously in order to defeat Aa'une, leader of the M'arrillians. Due to this, Maxxor returns in a new card: Maxxor, Protector of Perim. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Maxxor is the leader of the OverWorlders, and will always protect and lead his tribe to ensure they find the Cothica before the other tribes. He also has a close friendship with his aide and confidantes, Tangath Toborn, Intress, and Tartarek. He was close friends with Raznus until Raznus was infected by a Danian parasite. Maxxor also has a friendly relationship with Najarin, relying on him as the head Overworld Muge. Maxxor has a savage relative named Cromaxx. Maxxor also seems to be relatives with or have a similar appearance to Prantix and Accato, who both notably share his Fire element. Enemies Maxxor's tribe is sworn enemies with the UnderWorlders, lead by Chaor. He often leads campaigns against the Mipedians as they are geographically nearest. In addition, it seems that his tribe will remain enemies with the Danians, as they infected Raznus, the Overworld Ambassador. Strategies Maxxor is one of the greatest OverWorld creatures. His Courage is unparalleled among other OverWorlders and his Wisdom is second to none. With mastery of Fire and Earth attacks, he can be very versatile for any Overworld Deck. His special ability allows him to heal his comrades in battle. With his high energy, it is best to place him on the front line. Element giving battlegear can make him a triple threat. Maxxor, Protector of Perim, is very similar stat wise to his original, save for having zero mugic counters, but a Mugician's Lyre can fix this. His ability, however, is far better than his original. The more damage your opponent deals to Maxxor, the more powerful his attacks are. Giving him a Vlaric Shard can also increase your damage output. Owners MajorTom Tom owned the Maxxor card before he entered Chaotic. He later lost the digital version, after losing a wager battle in the BetaDrome. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) Tom later met Maxxor in Perim, and said that he will someday scan him. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part Two)) When he eventually does, Maxxor is infected with a mugic cast by Lord Van Bloot. When Tom used Maxxor in a match he felt the same effects Van Bloot's mugic had on Maxxor. (TV: Fallen Hero) Tom managed to help Maxxor regain his courage and he obtained another scan of Maxxor with full stats. (TV: Maze of Menace) *Tom's orginal Maxxor card had 70 energy, 80 courage and 3 mugic counters. Bruiser33 Bruiser33 won Tom's original Maxxor card, after winning a wager battle. (TV: Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) ReggieOne After Tom and Kaz helped ReggieOne, Reggie offered them a reward of some Ultra Rare cards. One of the cards he offered to Tom was a Maxxor. Tom refused to take it; he said that he wanted to scan Maxxor himself. (TV:Castle Bodhran or Bust (Part One)) TV Show :As Maxxor is Tom's preferential card and creature to battle as, Maxxor appears in a majority of the episodes. Quotes Gallery Maxxor.jpg Maxxor-show.png Maxxor-season2.png Maxxor PTP.jpg MaxxorArmor1.png MaxxorOC95.jpg Trivia * Maxxor is descended from Vlar, as well as having inherited the leadership of the OverWorld from his unnamed father. ** As the leadership of the OverWorld appears to be tied to Maxxor's familial lineage, it is likely that Yerek, the leader of the OverWorld 2000 solons ago, is another relative of Maxxor's, however it is never explicitly stated as such within The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere. See also * Tom Majors * Intress * OverWorlders Notes and References Category:OverWorld Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Tribal leaders Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Attacks Category:Featured Article Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures with 2 Mugic Counters Category:Unique Cards Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Category:Forged Unity Set Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Son of The Spiritlands Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Big 4